A Broken Universe
by Kiro
Summary: A story revolving around Mirai no Trunks. About time travel and alternate dimensions.


A Broken Universe

A Broken Universe

_ _

_ _

_Author's Note:_ I believe there is a river of time, flowing back and forth with nowhere to stop. __I don't know where I got the idea for this thing, but when I did, it sounded good.I started with a basic prologue, or rather something more like what would be on the back cover of the novel.I turned it into an Introduction.This is my first non-original fiction, so I do hope you like it.

**Introduction: **On the planet Chikyuu, time is precious.So precious, that the humans use it to make their greedy and selfish dreams become a reality.As mankind travels back and forth in time, it shifts.This causes the creation of alternate dimensions – dimensions that were never meant to be.Dimensions that could answer all of your "what-ifs," dimensions that could make your wildest ideas become the simplest of possibilities.Some of these dimensions could defy the laws of physics.For example, AD (Alternate Dimension) 192 could make gravity simply non-existent.This is what happens when you toy with time…-

Chapter I: A Gap In Time 

_ _

Kuririn looked up at Shenron in amazement and shock, his eyes widened and jaw dropped."You know, I never do get tired of seeing that guy."Yamucha shrugged and looked down at the lifeless body of Mirai no Trunks.

"Oh mighty Shenron, we wish to revive all of those killed by Seru."Yamucha bowed low and squinted as the dragon's eyes lighted a fluorescent red.As the Z-Senshi stared at Trunks' body, waiting for him to wake up and live, the Eternal Dragon grumbled, shuffling around.His whiskers swayed upon the night's wind, and his scales shone in the light of the stars. 

"I am waiting.What is your final wish?"The dragon began to grow impatient as the group began and ended with a chorus of "uhh…"s and "hmm…"s.Then, all of a sudden, Kuririn aimed a finger high in the air, as if he were saying, "I've got it!"

Our bald hero looked up at Shenron and stuttered a bit.Eventually, the dragon growled at him and he just spat it out."We wish to remove the self-destruct systems from Juunana- and Juuhachi-gou!"The eternal dragon did his spiffy thing and announced that the wish was granted, and he disappeared, the seven dragonballs scattering across the planet of Earth.

Now that the earth had been rid of Seru, the Z-Senshi were ready to settle down and relax; all of them, except Trunks.With Juunanagou and Juuhachigou alive and well, he could not just lie down and watch the television.He'd had too many incidents with those two to simply forgive and forget.They would pay.

Juunanagou sat perched upon a pointy rock like a cat about to pounce on a mouse, watching Juuhachigou fix up her hair and watching the sunset."How can you be so damn relaxed, eighteen?Trunks is on our tail, he's going to be here any minute."

"I don't intend on fighting him, #17.Besides, he's much stronger now.We don't have a chance.We owe them a favor, after all.They saved our lives, seventeen.We can live in peace now, there's no point in holding a grudge."Eighteen sighed and ran her hand through her sandy blonde hair, the fingerless leather glove parting each strand of her hair.Seventeen muttered something of "damn Saiyajins" under his breath and nodded in agreement.

Trunks' flat boots were cushioned with a soft landing by a dusty patch of sand.He shifted his pale blue eyes from left to right in search of the dreaded androids.In a matter of moments, they landed right in front of him.They had no tint of sadism in their eyes, no sparkle of hatred or smirk of cruelty."Trunks, your friends saved our sides, we can't even compare to your current level of ki, so I guess we'll just live on peacefully.We surrender, Trunks.You win."

Trunks kicked the sand around in place and bit his lower lip, shaking his head softly."No," he said."No.I can NEVER forgive you for what you have done…never…I…will kill you!"He formed a ball of raging ki in his hands, only to have it disappear.A voice in his head told him to stop.He dropped his defense and looked up towards the clouds, softly whispering to himself…or maybe to someone else out there?

_Gokuu-san.Why should I let them go…?They killed so many innocent people, and…and Gohan-san.And here, in your own home, look what they have done.How can you be so forgiving?You're a full-blooded Saiyajin like my father, right?Then how?_

Although Trunks received no reply, he knew what he had to do.He nodded slightly to the jinzouningen and soared off, back to his friends (and family.)

"So this is it.This is really good-bye."Trunks sighed, trying to hold back the tears forming behind his eyes.He knew he didn't need to, but he did.He walked up to Gohan and kneeled down to level himself with the child.He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"You were great, kid.You're just like you were in the future…. so powerful, and yet so kind.I will never forget you."He nodded lightly and proceeded towards Tenshinhan, Yamucha and Kuririn.

"You three…you put up a nice fight against those Cell Juniors.Thanks for everything… I'll miss you."

And then he walked up to his mother, who was holding a one-year old mirror image of himself."Mother…I don't know what to say, I…I will never forget you.Thank you, for your help…and for everything.I'll remember you until the day I die, and after that too.And you, little buddy…" Trunks patted the top of the baby's head."You do something for me.Take care of mother and father while I'm gone, okay?You're going to grow up a strong boy, I can see it in your eyes."Trunks sighed as his mother thanked him for the help, and such.He let go of his tears, not caring that they strolled down his cheeks and splattered on the ground.He turned his back and walked away, over to his father.

"Dad…" Trunks wiped away his tears and held his head high, looking proud."You don't have to say anything…I know what you did back there.I forgive you, and I also thank you, for saving the world.Without the Final Flash attack, we would all be gone.I'm not going to forget you, father.I'm glad I got a chance to meet you…now I know why I'm so powerful.I'm proud of you…you will always hold a special place in my heart."Vejita waved good-bye, a simple two-finger shake of his wrist.So simple, it seemed, but to Trunks, it had meant the world.

Trunks jumped into his time capsule and waved a final good-bye to the Z-Senshi and his mother.Tears trickled down his cheeks, and he wasn't hiding them this time.And so, he was gone.He smiled, with the thought of his father situated in his mind.What he did not know was that that mental image was the last glimpse of reality he would ever have.

The emergency alarm set off inside Trunks' time capsule as he jammed down furiously on every button he could find.As he looked around outside, he saw that he was not in the future he knew.He had created a dimension of illogic, a world of the impossible.He had created AD102.


End file.
